Yule Ball Argument
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Blaise, Hermione, Draco, Lavender, Ginny, Viktor Krum, Harry , Ron, Two bottles of Firewhiskey and the Yule Ball, mix them togther and you get.... Read to know!


_**It was Third Year when Blaise and Hermione started dating but Fourth Year for their first blow-up argument.**_

_**Fourth Year**_

_**Blaise had told Hermione to meet him at the Room of Requirement after classes had ended, big mistake. She took four or five more classes then him. His thoughts where interrupted when they bushy-haired girl walked in grinning like Crookshanks' her cat. "Hi, I found a date for the Ball and this one will definitely make Ronald mad!" She grinned evilly with a glint of malice in her eyes. "Who is it?" Blaise was starting to worry. "Viktor." she said calmly ignoring his look of horror. "Krum! I don't think so! He has been at this school for what, a month and he's already been seen kissing every girl from every House except YOU!" he ranted. "So? What's your point? Are you jealous?**_**"**

**Hermione queried.**

"**So your not going with Krum." My point is he will try and kiss you. And no, I'm not jealous." he said answering every question with one breath. "Oh, so your not jealous?" she said sounding hurt. "That's not what I mean and you know it." he stated. "Whatever, bye." she turned to leave, and didn't stop when Blaise asked her to.**

**A week before the Ball, Blaise sent Hermione a note.**

' _**Hermione, meet me in the R.O.R**_

_**B.Z.'**_

**Replying to his request she showed up after the days' classes. "What do you want Blaise?" she sighed. "I wanted to tell you sorry. Sorry. Oh, and that I'm going with Susan, Susan Bones." He held up his hands to protect himself from what he thought was the inevitable bomb that was about to go off. "Great she can take my place when I ditch Viktor." she told him looking at him confused as to why he had his hands up. Blaise nodded while putting his hands down. At least he couldn't kiss her senseless like he did the Weasel's little sister.**

**The day of the Yule Ball proved to be tragic for Hermione's roommate Lavender. Lavender was going with Theodore Nott. They had colored her dress and his dress robes together. But over night her dress had shrunken to the size that would fit a Muggle Barbie doll.**

**Hermione on the other hand was great she had all ready gotten ready and was wearing a rose colored gown, with her hair straight and in a bun with ringlets in her face.**

**The day also proved to be tragic for Blaise's roommate Draco Malfoy. Draco was going with the Weasel's sister. 'Only not to have to go with that pug, Pansy.' Draco had said. Blaise didn't really care, he just couldn't wait for the time when he got to ditch Bones' She was really annoying. He was dressed in black dress robes and his hair was in his eyes. 'Not really neat but just the way Hermione like it' he thought as he left.**

**Hermione and Susan had planned to meet Viktor and Blaise at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. Susan and Hermione where late thought. But the result of their lateness was priceless. Susan ran down the Stairs first and stood beside Blaise as Hermione was taking her time as to not step on her dress. When Blaise saw Hermione his jaw dropped . **

**Viktor stood there grinning like an idiot. Susan seeing Blaise ogle at Hermione took her light blue clutch purse and hit Blaise over the head. "Owcchh!" he looked over at her. She gave him a pointed scowl that had daggers in it. He glared back. Viktor sensing trouble grabbed Hermione's hand and helped her down the Stairs. Blaise being the jealous but again being to stubborn to admit it shot daggers into the back of Krum's head. Susan glared at Hermione **_**she **_**wanted to be in her place.**

**The Four House Tables' that usually held Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff, where not there. They where replaced with about one hundred twenty round tables that held eight people. **

**Having four extra seats they invited Harry and his date Parviti and Ron and his date Padama to sit with them. Talking and giving glares at on another until Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front of the stage that had been Conjured up for the Weird Sisters'. **

**After Dumbledore had given his speech along with the other Headmaster and Headmistress the Tri Wizard contestants and their dates where to open the Ball. Viktor lead Hermione out to the dance floor and they started to dance when all of a sudden Viktor stuck out his head like a chicken and kissed her smack on the lips. She pulled back and smacked him on the face, fuming. Blaise burst out laughing. He had know and he **_**had **_**told her that he would try and kiss her. He also knew that Hermione wouldn't let him get away with it.**

**Everything got real quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the boy's laughter at the International Chaser that had kissed everyone of their girlfriends. And the girl's gasp. Why would any girl not kiss a Foreign Chaser? Much less slap him?**

**The Durmstrang Headmaster marched to where Viktor and Hermione stood. Viktor looked flabbergasted and Hermione looked ready to kill.**

**Hermione managed to get away with only a days' detention, but it was with Snape, so it kind of evened it out. After the ruckus had started up again Blaise and Hermione escaped to the Room of Requirement. "That was horrible.' Hermione said making her way over to a sink the room had provided along with toothpaste and a toothbrush on the rim. "That was funny, just remind me later to kill Krum, okay?" he laughed. She nodded she was all up for murdering Krum. "Anyway let me fix that." he said mysteriously. She looked confused but nodded, he preceded to fix what need to be fixed and closed the gap between them.**

**Epilogue!!!**

Hermione and Blaise got married after the Great war was over. He was on her side as a spy for the Order. Ron didn't take it well but stayed at the wedding after two bottles of Firewhiskey. Harry didn't care but got mad when Ginny told the family that she was getting married to Draco.

Hermione never talked to Krum again after the Ball. Blaise always laughs and keeps telling everyone that he needs to go 'Avada' Krum.

The End

A/N: So yeah, Like it Love it tell me! 2nd fic.


End file.
